


Fanaticism is a disease

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad music leads to death, Crack, Fanatics suck, Flames will be deleted, Gen, Humor, Not for Lauriver fanatics, Not for WestAllen fans, Parody, Scary picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Wade Wilson abducts WestAllen and Lauriver fanatics and gives them a reality check before punishing them.





	Fanaticism is a disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Arrow, Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Now this is it! These WestAllen and Lauriver fanatics who keep harassing me or my friends and spread their bullshit on YouTube are crossing the limits. Obviously, they don’t know the difference between fiction and reality, as they are insecure over fictional characters. 
> 
> Now it’s time to tear through every single lame argument they make and teach them a lesson.

A bunch of people woke up in a room with a groan as they all started rubbing their heads.

“Where are we?” One of them asked.

“I have no idea.” Another one said.

“Well, who are you people?” One of them asked.

“I am merato ladlala.” One of them said in a childish angry voice.

“I am Thyler.” Another one said.

“I am Mariam Dirby.” One of them, a woman said.

“My name is Panji.” Another one, who looked like an idiot, told everyone.

“You can call me Isights06.” Another person said.

“Rianna Rella.” Another woman said.

“You can call me Soosamis.” Another one said.

“I am Raw4031.” Another one of them said.

“Sarsinski.” Another one introduced himself.

“West Puncher.” Another one said.

“Moonkid.” One of them, who tried to pose as an innocent, kind soul told everyone.

“You can call me “I Like To Keep It Real” or ILTKIR for short.” Another one, who was trying to pass off as an intellectual, told everyone.

“I am singster.” Another one told everyone.

“I am WestAllen’s Superfan.” Another one said happily and merato, Mariam, Panji, Isights06, Sarsinski, West Puncher, Moonkid, ILTKIR and singster looked happy to find another WestAllen fan.

“And I am Fan of Dinah Laurel Lance aka the one true Black Canary.” The last one said and Thyler, Rianna, Soosamis and Raw4031 looked very happy.

“Oh my God! Us WestAllen fans have been brought together?” merato, always eager to spread WA worship and hatred for other ships, said happily.

“And us Dinah Laurel Lance fans too? Wow!” Soosamis said happily.

“Indeed, it is a joyous moment. Us non-racist fans of good ships brought together.” Moonkid said.

“Yes. And comic book fans too. So we can crap on all the OCs created by the shows and all the other ships that are not WestAllen and Lauriver.” Raw4031 announced.

Suddenly, the monitor on the nearby wall, which none of them had noticed, turned on and on the screen was none other than Wade Wilson.

“You were all abducted and brought together by me.” Wade announced with a merciless chuckle as the WA and Lauriver fanatics glared at him angrily, “To give you lot a reality check.”

“We don’t need reality checks!” Fan of Dinah Laurel Lance said angrily, “We know what is right! Our ships are the real deal and so are our characters. Everyone else are ass-“

“And that is why you lot need a reality check so bad.” Wade said, “You are all a bunch of pathetic, delusional, losers.”

“You are the pathetic, delusional loser!” merato roared with a glare.

“So you say the same thing I said to you and say it back to me in a desperate, childish tone.” Wade said calmly as merato fumed, “No wonder you copy the style of your videos from SnowBarry channels.”

merato started roaring and throwing a tantrum like a child, “WestAllen is here to stay! It is the ship of the show! Anyone who supports SnowBarry is delusional! That ReactOutLoud who makes SnowBarry videos is fake and delusional! And Aragorn II Elessar is even more pathetic, spending his time thinking on how to bash a fictional character! All those who don’t support WestAllen are racists! And any person of color who doesn’t support it is a traitor who spreads hate against their own race!”

“First of all, geez, if it is here to stay, then why are you so insecure about it?” Wade asked, “And aren’t you delusional, considering you can’t see the obvious problems with WestAllen. I can be blind and still notice. And ReactOutLoud can make whatever he wants, and Aragorn can write whatever he wants. They do not click on your videos to hate, you do that. And racists, really? So if I dislike her for being pissed at Barry for going into the Speed Force to save the world, I’m a racist? And if I was a person of color, then according to your logic, I’d be a traitor?”

With that, Wade started clapping sarcastically as merato burst into tears at how his troll bubble had been burst.

“I can never get behind Oliver and Sara. Their relationship is based on screwing. Sara is interesting only with women like Nyssa or Ava.” Thyler said.

Wade started laughing hysterically at this point, “True, it did began as screwing. But on the island itself, it grew into something genuine. And when Sara returned, their relationship was based on everything they had been through and everything they had in common. And while Sara might be interesting with Nyssa, the relationship won’t last long outside the League. And Ava? Really? Sara is the most boring she has ever been with Ava and the relationship is garbage because Ava is a clone! And if you have this opinion, fine. Do not come to Oliver/Sara videos with this opinion to trash it.”

Thyler fumed as Mariam Dirby said, “WestAllen is forever! So anyone writing any story with any other pairing for Barry shouldn’t continue the story!”

“Why don’t you go read the hundreds of WestAllen fics on AO3?” Wade asked, “Stand with Ward and Queen and other authors tag their works accordingly so morons like you stay away. But apparently, you have to click on stuff just to hate. What a jerk!”

Mariam too started crying as Panji roared at Wade, “When you invited me to the back of your truck, you said there was free food and article praising WestAllen and trashing SnowBarry and the pathetic people who write it!”

“Well, you see, I baited you!” Wade said as Panji’s eyes widened in horror and Wade laughed hysterically, “Clearly, you didn’t know the meaning of baiting till this day!”

“The haters of Iris are not real writers. They write her in a negative light!” Isights06 said.

“Just because they disagree with you on Iris, you’re going to insult their writing capabilities?” Wade asked, “And maybe check their profiles! They have a lot of great, well-written stories that have nothing to do with Iris. But apparently, just because a FF author dislikes Iris and writes one-shots to rightfully criticize her, that author is not a real author.”

Isights06 shut up as Rianna said, “I hate Sara! I wish she had stayed dead after 3x1!”

“I can understand hating Sara, but don’t come on Oliver/Sara videos with this crap!” Wade said, “Bunch of egotistical jerks!”

Rianna shut up as Soosamis said, “Hi. I am Soosamis. And Laurel should blame Sara for everything wrong with her life and Oliver is nothing without her. Just a weak, mental cripple.”

“Holy freaking Soosamis!” Wade said, “First of all, the world doesn’t revolve around Dinah Laurel Lance. Second, Sara did screw with Oliver before the island and both of them betrayed her, but Laurel called the cops on Sara. And nothing Sara or Oliver did make her do drugs. And Oliver survived 5 years on the island without her. He did remember her but she wasn’t with him. So he is no mental cripple without her!”

Raw4031 said, “Oliver and Sara is not a good pairing. It was just the thrill of the affair!”

“Of course that is what you will say.” Wade said, “Thrill of the affair! In the beginning, it was definitely Sara getting back at Laurel. But unless you are a total moron, it is obvious both of them changed into completely different people after the island. And in Season 2, it was true love.”

“WestAllen is the best pairing!” Sarsinski said, “Barry was in love with Iris even when he was with other women. And if you don’t like the pairing, you are a racist. Don’t even try to deny it!”

“Of course the same crap again.” Wade told him, “And what you just described, it isn’t love. It is an obsession. Which sounds very unhealthy. So if I don’t like a toxic, abusive pairing, I’m a racist. If I am a racist by your SJW logic, I am a sensible person. You are full of bullshit!”

Sarsinski fumed in anger as West Puncher said, “Caitlin Snow is a bitch who gets knocked out all the time! And Iris is important. Read the comics! And you only like Caitlin because she is white!”

“First of all, after becoming Killer Frost, she hasn’t been knocked out that much.” Wade said, “Not that I remember because the show became WA garbage after Season 2. And Iris is good in the comics, but the show doesn’t understand her character so their Iris is nothing like the comics Iris. And I love Joe, Wally and Cecile. Are they also white?”

Wade laughed hysterically as West Puncher looked humiliated and Moonkid said, “You are alone in not liking Iris. I love Iris! And it is sad how many racists there are in the world. Patty was emotionally unstable.”

“First of all, if you love Iris, you need to get help.” Wade said, “And if you think I’m alone, you live in your own other world, ignorant of reality. Wake up kid. And I find it funny how you lot use the ridiculously overused racist card to lamely defend Iris from rightful criticism of her poorly written character and transfer her faults to superior characters like Patty.”

Moonkid looked devastated at his reality check as ILTKIR said, “I just lost some brain cells listening to this nonsense along with this ‘Barty’ crap Aragorn II Elessar told me.”

“You sure you had any brain cells to lose in the first place?” Wade asked sarcastically, “And the ‘Barty’ thing is a joke made up by Stand with Ward and Queen, Phillipe363 and Bl4ckHunter because Barry is written so horribly Season 3 onwards that they made a joke about how he was replaced by his selfish doppelganger Barty. So if you can’t get a joke, you obviously don’t have brain cells to begin with.”

“Aragorn is obsessed with Iris.” singster said, “He constantly writes fics about her with his nonsensical hatred.”

“If his hatred is nonsensical, then the Earth is flat!” Wade proclaimed, “And you reading those fics even though you can read something you like makes you come off as the moron you clearly are. So get a life!”

“There should only be WestAllen fics!” WestAllen’s Superfan said, “Snorebarry sucks and anyone who writes it are racists!”

“First of all, you do realize the point of FF, right?” Wade asked, “And the fact that YOU lot bring up skin color proves that YOU are the racists! You should have just kindly gone off and masturbated to a WestAllen smut story like Phillipe363 suggested or fucked yourself with lube like Aragorn II Elessar suggested.”

“Phillipe363 is a Laurel hating asshole!” Fan of Laurel Lance said, “He wrote a fic where she is Prometheus and another where she is a whore. That is all a load of bullshit. He is just trying to show how the OC bitch Sara played by the horrible actress Caity Lotz is better. And Sara did not have Stockholm Syndrome! She left Ivo because it no longer suited her. And Laurel called the cops on her for her own good! Katie Cassidy is an angel who can do no wrong! She is the best to everyone and the best goddamn actress on the show. Sara is a whore! Dinah Laurel Lance is the one true Black Canary and is meant to be with Oliver! Beth redeeming Black Siren was so awesome and she is far more worthy than Sara of being Black Canary as Sara was an assassin. And the bitch Sara made up the lie of Laurel calling the cops on her! I am tired of you minority who claim Sara is the real Black Canary and Laurel is a downgrade showing up!

“First of all, we have been here for a long time, we haven’t just shown up out of nowhere.” Wade started, “And dude, you aren’t even consistent with your arguments! You say Laurel called the cops on Sara for her own good and then you say Sara lied about it. And Black Siren killed many innocent people and had a flimsy redemption arc at best while Sara never killed an innocent but you people always go where the wind blows to justify your disgusting hatred for Sara. And just because Phillipe363 is critical of Laurel sometimes, he is an asshole? Wow, flawless logic! 10/10. And based on what has been said and seen on Comic Con panels, Katie Cassidy felt threatened by Caity Lotz because unlike her, Lotz had actually auditioned, and they became friends only after she joined Legends of Tomorrow. And I dare you to say Sara didn’t have Stockholm Syndrome to the face of someone who has had it and seen the show! The flashbacks pretty much confirm she had it, unless you have Laurel-tinted glasses on. Plus, Beth ruined the show with those stupid flashforwards so it is obvious you don’t care about the show. You should have taken Aragorn’s and Phillipe363’s advice of fucking yourself with lube while fapping to pictures of Katie Cassidy.”

With that, Wade realized he had torn through the lame arguments of all these fanatics, “Now it is time to punish you!”

“Punish? For what?!” merato asked with tears.

“For harassing people whose sole crime is not agreeing with you.” Wade said, “And obviously, this conversation won’t do much to you lot either. So you will all make the world a better place, by not being in it. Fanaticism is a disease!”

With that, Wade pressed a button and walked off as the screen showed Justin Bieber’s “Baby” music video on it.

“Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa.”

The fanatics covered their eyes and ears in horror at the site.

“You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever and I'll be there.”

The fanatics started shaking, saying they didn’t want to shout anymore.

“You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart.”

Everyone seemed disgusted by the music and was shaking and sweating heavily.

“Are we an item? Girl quit playin' We're just friends, what are you sayin' Said there's another, look right in my eyes. My first love, broke my heart for the first time And I was like-“

All of them had a psychological reaction and uncovered their eyes and ears.

“Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine)”

The fanatics screamed in horror and started pounding on the door, begging to be let out, promising they won’t harass anyone again. But Wade had left the music on and had left the facility already.

“Baby, baby, baby oh. Like baby, baby, baby no. Like baby, baby, baby ooh. I thought you'd always be mine.”

The fanatics were on the floor at this point, begging the absent Wade for mercy. Then the video changed to Bieber’s “Boyfriend.”

“If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before. Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow. Swag swag swag, on you. Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue. I don't know 'bout me but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three two.”

The fanatics were running around and screaming hysterically, crying for help as they even banged their heads on the door. Thyler, Mariam and Panji died this way.

The video changed to Miley Cyrus’ “We can’t stop.”

“It's our party we can do what we want to. It's our house we can love who we want to. It's our song we can sing if we want to. It's my mouth I can say what I want to yea, yea, yeah.”

The fanatics were screaming and crying at Miley’s strange moves.

“And we can't stop (whoa). And we won't stop (whoa). Can't you see it's we who own the night. Can't you see it we who bout' that life.”

Miley’s shaking made Isights06 and Rianna die on the spot as Soosamis and Sarsinski went insane and ripped out each other’s throats, dying painfully.

The video changed to Taylor Swift’s “Look what you made me do.”

“Ooh, look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. Look what you just made me do. Look what you just made me. Ooh, look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. Look what you just made me do. Look what you just made me do.”

The fanatics were crying again as Raw4031 and West Puncher went insane and punched each other to death while Moonkid died crying and ILTKIR tried to think about the song but that process ended his life.

And then “Despacito” came on.

“Despacito . Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al oído . Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo”

WestAllen’s Superfan went insane and ripped out Fan of Dinah Laurel Lance aka the one True Black Canary’s lower jaw, while singster started hitting him and both of them beat each other to death.

And finally, one of the worst songs ever played- “Gangnam Style.”

“Gangnam Style. Gangnam Style.”

At this point, only merato was left and he was going insane and becoming weaker every second with this horrible music.

The next day, Wade returned and opened the room to see that everyone except merato was dead. And merato looked like this.

Wade knocked him out and buried him alive before walking off, “And thus I do my own version of the Russian Sleep Experiment on these fanatics.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is done. I hope I did not offend Stand with Ward and Queen, Phillipe363 or Bl4ckHunter with some lines but those were needed to show how delusional the fanatics are.
> 
> And I have encountered most of these on FF, AO3 or YouTube and just spun their names to make rhyming ones, though they don’t even deserve that courtesy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter of “A Beautiful Journey” or “Heroes from two worlds.”
> 
> The image is not owned by me but is from a CreepyPasta called "The Russian Sleep Experiment which is very amazing. If you want, check it out.
> 
> https://www.creepypasta.com/the-russian-sleep-experiment/


End file.
